


Doctor and Giraffes

by Lilsciencequeen



Series: Tonight, We Are Young [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Doctors Appoiment, F/M, but cute, mainly fluff, some illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peggy awakes in the middle of the night, her parents do their best to try and help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor and Giraffes

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was stuck in bed all week with an earache and this happened as a result...

She had been awake since just after one in the morning, trying to settle a crying Peggy, but there was little that she could do. She was curled up on the sofa, rocking her daughter back and forth. It pained her to see her daughter in such pain, and there was little that could be done. She had given her medication, and was waiting for the kettle to boil.

“Jems?” a voice asked from the stairs. Fitz. She turned to face him, eyes red and puffy. His heart broke at that, and at the sound of his daughter cries. “Is she still not sleeping?”

Jemma nodded, placing a kiss on the daughter’s hair, playing with the loss brown curls, hoping to settle her. “I think it’s her eardrum,” Jemma whispered. “The kettle’s boiled, but I’ve not tried to get in contact with out of hours yet.”

Fitz nodded in understanding. “You stay there. I’ll deal with everything else.”

“No, it’s okay. Sleep.”

“Nonsense, Jems,” he told her, trailing his hand trailing her arm as he walked past her on the sofa. “You’ve been up since one, let me help.”

“It’s beside the kettle,” she called after him as he went into the kitchen.

It had been just after one when Peggy had started to scream in pain, waking both Jemma and Fitz up. Jemma had immediately ran over to her daughter, lifting her up and bringing her to her chest, bouncing her up and down in the hopes of settling her. “I’ll take her downstairs,” she had whispered to Fitz, still groggy from sleep. “Try and get some sleep, you’ll need if for tomorrow.”

Fitz had nodded, but as soon as Jemma had left the room, he had turned on his phone, sending a message to Hunter saying that he had to cancel their plans, that Peggy wasn’t well. Hunter had replied immediately with well wishes for everyone. And then he started googling, hoping that some website would have the answer.

In the kitchen, the object that Jemma had been referring to was a hot water bottle, so Fitz filled it up, wrapping it in a tea towel to try and cool it down some more. Bringing it up to Jemma, he sat down beside her, and she accepted it with thanks. “Do you want tea?” he asked. “There’s enough for a cuppa each.”

“Could I have coffee?”

He nodded, and returned to the kitchen, making them each a mug. It was just after three now, and it would be a long day. Five minutes later, he returned to her, passing her the mug.

“Thanks,” she said, giving him a weak smile.

“I called out of hours,” he told her, and confusion spread across her face. She wondered when he had done this. “I googled.”

“Oh Fitz,” Jemma said, giving an exhale of air through her nose. “If you used some dodgy website…”

“I used the _NHS_ one,” he interrupted, and all that she gave in reply was an ‘oh’. He gave a smug smile before continuing his story. “I also called mum. She said it’s likely that she’s perforated her eardrum, the way that she was crying and writhing in pain.”

Jemma nodded, understanding what her husband was saying. She had had that when she was younger, and it was painful. “What did the out of hours clinic say?”

“They’ll take her at six.”

Jemma breathed a word of thanks. Just under three hours, then Pegs would be able to get the treatment that she needed.

The surgery was empty when they first arrived, Jemma holding a hot water bottle to her daughter’s ear, the heat now fading from it. She was no longer crying, and was holding her stuffed monkey, chewing on its arm.

An advantage of being the first ones there was that they were taken immediately, and Fitz had diagnosed the problem right. Unfortunately, there was little that could be done, only painkillers could be given. The rest would heal with time.

Jemma bounced her daughter, cooing about how brave she was while Fitz thanked the doctor for their time.

Once they had gotten back into their car, Jemma leaned forward, resting her head on the driver’s seat. “What time does Hunter want you?”

“I cancelled,” Fitz said simply. “Explained the situation to him. They all wish the best.”

Jemma placed a kiss on the side of his neck. “Aww, Fitz. Are you sure? You know how excited that he was to get the tuxes fitted.”

Fitz shrugged. “Pegs was more important. He understands that. We weren’t going to let you deal with all of this by yourself. “

“Suppose,” she whispered, more to herself than to anyone else. “Do you want to go to that café? For breakfast?”

“Of course,” Fitz said, pulling out into the early morning traffic.

The breakfast out soon turned into an early morning shopping trip. Jemma had persuaded Fitz to take them to the local toy shop, saying that Peggy deserved a present for being so good.

Walking through the aisles, Jemma kept praising Peggy, cooing about how good she was, and how she was the bravest baby that she knew.  

“Jems,” Fitz called after her. “Do you want me to hold Peggy for a while?”

“Its fine,” Jemma reassured. “Would you mind taking monkey?” Fitz nodded, accepting the stuffed animal before placing it in his pocket. As they continued to walk through the shop, Peggy was trying to sleep, her mother’s head resting upon her shoulder. “I think that she’s asleep,” Fitz whispered to Jemma, who gave a smile in reply.

“That’s good. Probably all the drugs.”

Fitz stopped, looking at the display of stuffed animals. “What about something from here?”

“Please,” Jemma said, backtracking. “Not another monkey.”

At the mention of the word monkey, Peggy fought back against the sleep that was trying so hard to consume her and grabbed a handful of her mother’s hair, alerting her to the fact that she was awake.

“What’s wrong sweetie?” Jemma asked, allowing Peggy to face her.

Peggy scrunched up her nose, a habit that she had picked up from her mother.

“Do you want to pick a toy?”

Peggy’s eyes, though momentarily, lit up and she raised her arms, attempting to grab the air.

“Let’s see,” came Jemma’s voice as she held her daughter close to the display. Fitz watched all of this unfold in front of him, wondering what on earth he did that made him deserve such a perfect wife and daughter. Why the universe, the cosmos would grant him this?

“The giraffe?” came Jemma’s voice, breaking Fitz’s train of thought. “What would daddy say?”

Peggy gave a small giggle, and that’s when he saw it in her hand, the stuffed giraffe held tightly in her hand.

“Well now,” Fitz said, “You can have it… If you have it, you’ve to name it Monkey.”

“Oh, Fitz,” Jemma said, giving him a playful flick of her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I could have just called this Matt Smith. Honestly. If you guys want to see anything in particular in either this verse, or anything at all, feel free to comment. Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoyed this. Marvel owns all.


End file.
